


Discussion & Panic Talk Action: Things that Go Boom

by orphan_account



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Dangan Ronpa AU, Gen, Record Scratches, Wait A Second Who's The Traitor Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Monty is in denial. Dangan Ronpa AU.





	Discussion & Panic Talk Action: Things that Go Boom

The murder was made to _ look _like anyone could have done it, that much was obvious to me. However, there were too many clues that wrought many questions - questions that muddled up the case entirely. The wheelchair tracks, the three sets of footprints, the screw in a discarded shoe… It all led up to Monty being at the scene of the crime, but… It was weird.

My fingers tapped on the desk as all remaining eyes trained on Monty - 5 pairs of eyes left, all staring at him as he spoke. 

“Okay, fine, I admit it!” Monty groans, throwing his hands up in the air. His glasses glinted in the harsh stage lights, obscuring the view of his eyes from the others. “I had a little talk with the hall nerd when I was out that night. He spotted me out of my room during night time, and he wanted to see what I was planning to do.”

If only Lily and Billy were here… I sighed, before I turned back into his testimony, keeping an eye out for any contradictions that may follow. Nothing seemed to be out of order at the moment. I nodded.

“What did he think you were planning to do?” Penny was the one who snatched the question out of my mouth, her LED eyes glowing and dimming rapidly. She was thinking as well, and I appreciated the question.

“I don’t know, honestly. He just said his usual spiel about disrupting curfew hours and that I should get back to my room, but I just ignored him and kept on going. He left me alone soon after.”

“Kept on going… You _ know _that Stevie takes his duties seriously, right?” Carla snorted, crossing her arms, “You’re lucky you weren’t the one murdered - though I feel Stevie is a bit too soft to consider killing someone.”

“Jeez, talk about too soon,” Monty scrunched up his nose, making a face, “but I had something _ big _ I needed to do. Something that would have helped me solve the entire Traitor Question that’s been up in the air for _ god _knows how many days.”

“The Traitor Question… Do you mean - Lily’s corkboard?” Felix asked. I glanced at him - he still looked tired as always, probably still dealing with his own grief - but at least he had mellowed out - even atoned for what he had been doing previously. Carla did not forgive him, of course, saying that he needed to _ prove _it - while the others were rather neutral about it, letting bygones be bygones. I, of course, did not particularly mind Felix joining in on our investigations - though it was morbid to think of it, the less students that were alive, the closer we were to escaping the game.

“Yes, Lily’s corkboard!” Monty exclaims, slapping his desk, back straightening. “The red yarn, connecting each person to each person - the whole memories deal - Kidd knows _ everything _about it, right?”

I froze, blinking at Monty suddenly dragging me into the conversation. The memories - the remnants of the past, if I recall correctly. They had come up consistently throughout the trials, especially during the executions - Ted and Bugg’s executions had wrung out memories, and like a dripping tap, merely continued on as the days went. The creatures that were neatly bobbing in the lab we had discovered underneath the school, white and bulbous and in its clawed glory had brought memories, mainly unpleasant and disturbing to think about.

“I… Well, yeah…?”

“Exactly! The Traitor Question - the one Lily was trying to solve before… well,” Monty coughed into his hands, before setting them down on his lap, “That was what I was busy with, on that day. I didn’t need Stevie trying to preventing me from saving all of us. Then, well, I guess you know what happened. I came back after a few hours, I saw Stevie lying down in the hall, and I didn’t know what to do, so I just wheeled to my room. I didn’t notice the blood on my tracks at the time. It was dark, after all.”

Something felt a little off.

“Trying to prevent you?” I piped up, hands instinctively fiddling with the knot of my tie, “You said that he left you alone though?”

“I-”

Monty gulped, sweat instantly pooling on his temples. Felix buried his head into his left hand, and Penny’s eyes glowed a neon green in response.

“...Shit, I-”

“And,” I sighed, fumbling for the tattered remnants of Stevie’s hall monitor sash, “I don’t think he was in the mood for performing his duties.” As I said that, I pulled out bits and pieces of a familiar gold-and-red sash, displaying it to the crowd. Gasps and murmurs, mainly between Felix and Penny, but I merely stared at Monty, waiting for a reply.

“...I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Monty murmured.

“Well, if you don’t understand,” I replied, “I’m saying that Stevie was downtrodden over his sash being torn apart from the creatures in the lab.”

“..!”

“Of course, you wouldn’t _ know _that, would you, Monty?” I continued on, eyes blazing, “In fact, none of us had been seeing you during our weekly meetings. Wasn’t it your idea, Monty? To keep up class morale?”

“I was _ working _ ,” Monty spat, stiffly, “I was trying to answer the question, alright? I didn’t _ need _ any camaraderie, especially when this could _ literally save us from a permanent staycation _.”

“Monty,” Carla grimaced, “You really _ need _to take a break -”

“I’m fine, Carla!” Monty shouted. Carla faltered, slowly closing her mouth.

“...So, what were you really doing?” Felix asked, hands comfortably folded over each other. He looked at Monty coolly, and I could see his visible reaction at being scrutinized, hunching over and slightly turning away.

“I… I was… Alright, I’ll tell you.” Monty sighed. “...You’re all right. I didn’t see Stevie when I left. I thought it was weird, but it seemed incriminatory, so I just… added something in. Everything else was _ true _, I promise ya.”

“So, you went to work on the Traitor Question,” Carla hummed, scratching the nape of her neck, “tell us, four-eyes. What _ was _the answer to the question?”

“Oh ho, I’m glad you asked.” Monty grinned, pushing up his glasses. “It’s my PALR. Precision Amplification Light Ray.”

“...Your pallor?” Penny murmured, “I mean, you certainly don’t look pale - and how is that going to help with the question, anyway?”

“No, PALR. P-A-L-R.” Carla corrected. Penny paused for a moment, then she smiled, her lights dimming in understanding. Monty laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah, the P-A-L-R.” He added, “It’s a… weapon, per se. Ever since… the latest trial, I felt that I needed to take on the torch that Lily and Billy left on the ground - so I decided to start working on some blueprints I’ve drawn up.”

He pulled out a set of blue sheets, pointing at certain parts of the machine displayed on the paper. Some of his fingers seemed to be hiding parts of it, however - and I noticed that it looked a little worse for wear.

“You see, it’s a nice little A.I. You key in the names and the faces of a person, and it just... “ He wiggled his fingers, “Matches it up with search results from the internet as well as data that has been fed to it - and it’ll easily determine the traitor.”

Was it just me, or did the machine look _ more _like a gun and less like a database?

“Before you say anything about it, I just like how guns look.”

...Sure, I could take that. Suspicious, though. I could sense that something was amiss - Monty had already fibbed once - a coincidence, perhaps, but a fib all the same. If he fibbed twice, if he fibbed thrice…

...Hold on a second… He may have just fibbed a second time.

“The blueprint - that isn’t _ all _ it says about the PALR, right?” I asked. Monty coughed again, pushing his glasses back up.

“Of course it does. What do you mean?”

“Well, I just mean…”

I pulled out my student handbook, swiping through images before I got to one - Ah! The image of a nice, clean set of blueprints - all taken the day after Buggs’ trial. It was neat and smooth, without any creases or tears, and there was certainly more lines and parts that were pointed out and explained in depth in that blueprint.

“...It’s a gun as well - not that it just _ looks _like one, right?”

Silence.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot.”

“You FORGOT?” Felix balked, eyes _ shooting _daggers at Monty. “I - Unbelievable. This is the worst trial ever.”

“Hey, c’mon! I’m doing my best here,” Monty groaned, tugging on his bangs, “Okay, yes, it’s a gun as well. I don’t see why it should be mentioned, though. I thought we wanted the answer to the Traitor Question, not my delving into inventing.”

“Well, to be fair, it’s kind of weird, though,” Penny pointed out, “You have a database, and you have a gun, all in a single package?”

“Penny’s right. This all seems pretty weird, Monty,” Carla furrowed her brows, “What did you really make the PALR for?”

“...I…”

Monty gulped. He glanced at me, and I merely looked back. He glanced at Carla, and he faltered. He glanced at Penny - and then to Felix -

“I also… wanted to eliminate the traitor. Be it by myself or in a trial.”

Monocat’s eyes twinkled at that statement.

“So, you want the traitor revealed, ey?” Monocat cooed, a mischievous twinkle in its eyes. I locked up, glancing at Monocat atop of its high chair, its sharp-toothed grin ominous high above all of us. “Maybe we should… add a _ new _rule to this trial, then?”

“A new rule?” Carla asked, crossing her arms. “What’s this new rule?”

“Can you even add a new rule?” Penny butts in, frowning, “We’ve had a consistent set of rules throughout all of the trials, so I-”

“Oh c’mon!” Monocat yowled, hands stretched in the air, “Students are dying, the number of survivors are merely decreasing! Can’t I… jazz the routine up a bit?” 

Penny shrunk. Felix sighed. Carla squinted.

“Well, anyway,” Monocat sang, pulling a blackboard towards it as it scrawled messily with a spare piece of chalk, “the new rule of this trial is…”

** NEW RULE: _IF THE TRAITOR IS FOUND IN THIS MURDER TRIAL, THE BLACKENED SHALL GO FREE!_ **

Monty’s eyes widened at the clear set of rules in neat, chalk print. Penny gasped, covering her mouth with her two hands, while Felix put a hand on his hip, sneering at the text. Carla, however… Carla did not respond.

“Seriously?!” Monty pulled his lips taut, trying his best to prevent a grin. “The blackened _ or _the traitor? That’s sort of asking us to choose between two evils, ain’t it?”

“Well, if you’re complaining…” Monocat hummed. Monty shook his head.

“Well, if it means we get out of this place,” he grumbled. 

“Well, I guess we’re in it now,” Carla finally spoke, shrugging her shoulders, “so, let’s get back to the trial then, gringo.”

“Right,” Monty nodded, “I… wanted to get rid of the traitor myself - though I never had the chance to use it, since I had to get back to my room to prevent Monocat from noticing me.” He glanced at Monocat, who merely snickered and gave a playful, bear wink. 

“You were _ pretty _obvious, Monty-kins!” 

“Ugh.” Monty stuck out his tongue, “anyway - yeah. I went back when it was an hour and a half to the morning announcement - then I saw the body, and you know what happened - I told you all of this already, huh?”

I squeezed my eyes shut. Something was not right, something did not seem to add up. I looked through the evidence in my mind again, looked through the testimonies - Monty’s current story.

He said he went out, and did not see Stevie. That made sense - he did not see Stevie because he was distraught over his situation. He said he went to work on the PALR in his own lab until an hour and a half to morning time - and he said he did not use it.

So, why was it still hot?

He must have used it. He must have used it recently. He must have done something with it.

My eyes snapped open, and I pointed at Monty.

**“No, that’s wrong!”** ****

Monty paused in his sentence, and he turned to look at me. I darted my eyes around, before I decided to adjust my tie again, straightening up.

“You… You said that you were working on the PALR, right?” I stumbled on my words, my heart rate increasing with every word out of my mouth. “That meant maintenance work, right? Fixing it, polishing it, working on getting it completed?”

“..Yes, so?”

“So…” I gulped. “...Why was it still hot when we went into your lab?”

“You went into my la-”

“Don’t dodge the question, wheelchair boy,” Felix sneered, and Monty clenched his fists in irritation. He yelled a few _ choice _words at Felix, but it seemed that Felix stood his ground. “Why was it still hot? Can you tell us why? What did you do?”

“I - I didn’t do _ anything _with it!” Monty exclaimed, leaning onto his wheelchair, “I was working on my daily maintenance, someone must have-”

“But this was the first time all of us heard about the PALR,” Penny said, frowning, “unless Carla knew, or Felix knew, or Kidd knew…”

“I didn’t,” I said, my shoulders drooping. Carla shook her head. 

“I did not, as well,” Felix replied. Penny looked at Monty, whose glasses were slightly off-kilter from his face.

“I… I… no, I can explain this, let me explain this -”

“Monty -”

“Listen, there is a rhyme and reason to everything, right?” Monty laughed, slight hysteria in his tone. “I can explain this to you: I didn’t _ do _anything at all. I fixed it, I worked on it, but I didn’t shoot it, I promise you. There’s always a logical explanation behind all of this, right? There always will be a reason, right?”

I slowly glanced at Penny, who seemed distraught with what Monty was suddenly doing. He was babbling, flailing around like a fish out of water.

...He did it, did he not?

“I can tell you, I promise, I did not touch the PALR at all. Hey, we can talk this out, right? We can-”

**“...No, that’s wrong.”**

Monty froze.

“...Penny, can you... “

Penny instantly straightened her back, tucking her bangs behind her ears.

“The PALR takes 5 days for it for it to cool down. It had been three days since the murder when we discovered the PALR and its scattered blueprints, and the PALR was at a medium temperature, at 253 degrees celsius when we first saw it. That means that someone definitely used it at the time - and it certainly did not look like it was in its maintenance form - in fact, it looked hastily abandoned when we saw it.”

I glanced at Monty. He certainly was in hot water now. I pressed my lips together, narrowing my eyes.

“...That was Penny’s calculation, when Carla nearly burned her finger on the armor.” I elaborated. Monty hunched further, tucking his shoulders in, pulling a drawstring to his lips. 

“I don’t think you are telling the truth, Monty.”

Monty stayed silent.

I slammed my hands on the desk.

“_ Monty, what were you doing on that day?! _”

“Kidd,” Carla warned, turning towards me. I gingerly removed my hands from the desk, placing them by my side instead.

“..Monty?” She called out, warily. “Monty, are you… okay?”

No response.

“...Did you do it?”

“...!”

Monty slid further down his wheelchair.

That response said a lot. I glanced at Monocat.

..That was the end… right?

Monty was defeated - but Monocat seemed to have a nonchalant expression on its face, playing around with the gavel.

“Y’know,” it spoke, turning to us, “I feel a bit bad for the cripple. Why not we help him solve his _ itty-bitty _question, before we send him to his doom?”

Monty sank back into his wheelchair, expression frozen in horror.

“..I’m.. going to die?”

“Well, you still have a chance, kiddo!” Monocat laughed heartily, “Who knows, maybe if you find the culprit, you may be able to go off free, huh? How about that?”

Monty stayed silent for a moment.

A beat. Two beats.

“..Well, sure, why not…”

“Excellent!” Monocat grinned, clapping its paws together, “get to it, then!”

Felix groaned.

“I say we find the traitor another day and leave Monty to rot in his own blood,” Felix spat. Monty grimaced at the harsh words, and -

“Rich boy, _ step _the fuck off.”

Carla almost seemed… _ protective _of him, nearly jumping out of her podium just at Felix’s response. 

“But… It is definitely a concern, now that he’s brought it up,” Penny sighed, lowering her head, “If we leave this for tomorrow - we don’t know if we’ll be too late. The traitor could strike at any moment, kill any of us, and then the information we’ve gathered would be all in vain.”

Carla strained against her might - but eventually, she stood back on her podium, as well.

“You’re not wrong,” Carla groaned, “Ugh, Monocat!” 

“I’m listening! Get back to doing your trial, alright?!”

I laughed, trying to get the nervous energy out of my system. The dead silence that followed us calling Monty out on his lie had scared me to my very core - but there was another chance. To find the traitor - to save Monty, though he potentially _ did _murder someone else.

“...Monty?” My voice quietened, looking upon Monty’s sorry state. He glanced up at me, the glasses on his face finally stopped reflecting light - now showing tears glistening from his tear ducts.

“...Yeah?”

“Did you murder Stevie?”

Monty was silent for a bit, and when I was about to open my mouth -

“..._ Yes _.”

I dropped my hand. I looked at him, eye-to-eye. Monty shrunk from my gaze.

“I killed him with the PALR.” He continued on, pushing his shoulders back. “Then I… I tampered with the evidence.”

I glanced at Monty, his wheelchair, one of his wheels soldered onto the frame, and I glanced at the evidence stored in my handbook.

“The footprints, I assume,” Felix said, a chuckle escaping from his lips, “that was quite _ frankly _, a poor job done.”

“_ Felix _,”

“I know, I know,” Monty sighed, tousling his hair, “I wanted to make it seem like someone else had done it - because, well, I know I’m not the Traitor - ya need to trust me on that, by the way. I have never worked with Monocat,” he shot a glare towards the cat, “and I have never thought of betraying any of you in the slightest. This was for _ us _ , Kidd. This was for _ hope _, not despair.”

He gently cradled his arm, staring at the floor for a moment, “I took spare shoes from the gym lockers - shoes that were a free-size. I was - technically, this was premeditated. Not on Stevie, though - it could’ve been done to anyone. Stevie just so happened to be there.”

I felt a chill run down my spine, the realization that the body in the hallway could have been _ me _ \- the cold, heartless logic of this kid that I thought only Felix could have held.

“Didn’t you collect footprints for the previous trial?” Felix piped up.

“Shut up. So… I shot him with my cannon. The PALR - It’s not just a gun, or a database, as ya know,” Monty continued on, “It’s a cannon - a precision laser cannon, to be precise. Then, I started to tamper with the evidence - I used the spare shoes to make footprints leading to the crime scene - from somewhere - far away from me - It was a coincidence that Penny was at that location.”

“But there were mistakes that I did not incorporate into my plan. For example,” he gestured to the soldered wheel on his left, “One of the screws fell out. Went missing - I tried to find it, but couldn’t find a trace of it.”

“It was in the spare shoe,” I offered, and Monty snorted.

“Figured. Those bastards are too small for me to spot, anyway. Then, I guess you guys saw the wheelchair tracks, right?”

“Crystal clear,” Felix retorted.

“...And the third set of footprints were mine,” Monty said.

“You can’t walk, though?” I asked. Monty sighed.

“I know I can’t - I slipped, though,” Monty grumbled, scratching his chin, “I messed up. I bent a little too much trying to put the spare shoes footprints, and my leg slipped off the footplate and touched the blood. It - uh, well.” He gestured to his foot, “Yeah, it took awhile for me to get back up. I’m glad no one was awake, though. I guess I’d have died sooner with a witness.”

“...All of this, just to find the traitor… Did you have a plan…? Did you have an idea on who the Traitor could be?”

Monty paused.

“...I had suspicions, but I didn’t completely believe it,” he said, “I don’t trust myself - I’m not unbiased, like Lily or Billy were, so… I thought I’d have left it up to emotions. Let the Traitor feel guilty - second-guessing themselves as to whether they did murder someone - none of us know what the Traitor does, anyway.”

Silence fell upon the room, as if a cue for the traitor to speak up.

However, no one did.

“...I guess I failed, huh?” Monty shrugged his shoulders, laughing. A dry, humorless laugh, that dissolved into despair.

Monocat merely stared at us, smiling. Nothing but the sound of silence, and Monty’s hysterical laughter echoing throughout the room, reverberating through our ears.

“...Punish me, Monocat. Let’s get this over with.”

“Oh? You’re giving up?” Monocat frowned. “That’s such a shame… I thought you wanted to find out the traitor?”

“I didn’t even have a solid idea as to who one could be. I was basing all of this on my dumb luck.”

He turned towards me, a wry smile on my face. Somehow, I did not feel victorious. Not at all, as he smiled, sadness tainting his happiness.

“You, Kidd. I…” He faltered, looking down for a second, before he stared at me again.

“You did good. Find out the traitor, okay?”

I was about to tear up - gently take his hands in mine, and promise we would find the traitor, but Monocat merely booed, cracking its plush neck and grabbing the lever.

“Ugh, stop being such saps, you bastards!” Monocat groaned. “And here to think I was about to find out who your special Traitor was…”

It pulled the lever. A bell, the typical jingle, coin slotted and clattering into the machine. Pictures rolled down -

Montgomery Montgomery was the culprit.

“...Huh.” Monty finally said, after a bit. “I’m not going to lie, I thought I would feel a bit more upset by this.”

Penny buried her head into her hands, sobs escaping from her lips. Felix walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt at comfort. Carla stood there, frozen. It was then I realized how _ fucked up _ everything was - Monty _ tried _to help us escape, tried to find out the traitor, someone who worked with Monocat to inflict despair on all of us - and he was punished for it.

“Monty,” I pushed my way out of the podium. Monty put a hand on his wheels, about to wheel himself towards Monocat, but I was quicker. I wrapped him up in the tightest hug I could maintain.

“...Kidd?” He croaked. I felt tears dripping onto my shoulders, but I did not care.

“Thank you for trying,” I mumbled. Monty furiously rubbed his face on my sleeve, trying to wipe away his tears.

“Fight these fucking bastards, okay?” Monty spoke - the weight in his voice finally lifted. It was bittersweet, hearing his voice in its glory once more. “It’s the end for me - but not for your hope of escaping. Ya better not let me down, kid.”

I gently retreated from the hug, and with a tearful smile…

“Yeah.”

I nodded.

Monocat sighed, spinning its gavel in the air.

“Well then…” It droned, a monotonous, heavy pitch weighing in the atmosphere, “It’s punishment timeeee….”

It lazily tapped its gavel on the big red button.

**GAME OVER.**

**MONTY HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR TH -**

“WAIT!”

  
Suddenly, a voice rang clear throughout the air. The electronic jingle stopped midway - I swore I could hear a record scratch, and everyone turned to face…

Carla.

“Monty - he - he wanted to find the traitor, right?” Carla continued to breathe, though her breaths were harder than usual. “He - he just - he just wanted to save all of us - from succumbing into despair - he felt like he had to act - he felt like he -”

“..Carla?” Monty was the first one to speak up, but Carla shook her head.

“Take me.”

Monocat’s button eyes widened.

“Take you?” It echoed mockingly, its melancholic expression replaced with its signature grin. “Whatever do you meaaan, ponytail girl?”

“It’s the traitor he wants, right?_ I am the traitor _.”

Silence permeated the room once more. I think even Monocat was surprised by the sudden outcome as well, with how its body locked up, like a robot.

Then, it grins.

“A change of plans, then!” Monocat cheered, grinning widely as it threw its hands into the air, gavel still held on tightly. Monty, already accepting his death, was _ frozen _on the spot once more. He jerkily turned his head to face Carla, mouth open, eyes wide.

“..You -”

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way, Monty,” Carla bowed her head, hands clasped together. “I can’t let your efforts go to waste. Trust me, I wanted to stay quiet,” Carla walked towards Monty, and Monty tried to wheel away.

“But I…! No, no, no no no, the trial is OVER, Carla, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“I can’t STAND WATCHING YOU DIE!” Carla yelled, stomping her foot onto the ground. “I can’t - I can’t let your _ sacrifice _ be in vain, Monty. I - You _ killed _ someone - that’s unforgivable - but it was all to help us - to _ save _us -”

“Murder is unforgivable, Carla!” Monty yelled, “That’s exactly WHY I’m getting punished!”

“Just,” Carla massaged between her brows, scowling, “Let me take _ this one _before I kick you out of your wheelchair.”

“I can’t do that -”

“Well, I didn’t ASK.” Carla glared at him. Monty stared at her, helplessly.

“..No.”

“...?”

“No. That’s an order.”

“Monty-”

  
“ ** _NO!_ ** _ ” _

His voice cracked.

I glanced at Monty, who was clutching onto the armrests of his wheelchair, knuckles turning white in anger. He glared at Carla first, then he shot a glare towards Penny and Felix - then I.

“That’s an ORDER, Carla. You STEP DOWN before I WHEEL myself into the fucking stage right NOW. YOU WILL NOT _ DIE _ ON ME - YOU WILL NOT DIE ON _ US _\- WE NEED YOU, YOU CAN’T DIE, YOU CAN’T DIE -”

Carla glanced at me, helplessly. 

“WE DON’T KNOW WHAT THE TRAITOR DOES AT ALL! MAYBE YOU’RE FINE, CARLA! MAYBE THIS WAS ALL SOME SORT OF SICK TRICK PLAYED ON US SO THAT WE TURNED AGAINST EACH OTHER, LIKE MONOCAT ALWAYS DOES! MAYBE YOU’RE NOT GUILTY, MAYBE YOU DON’T HAVE TO DIE, MAYBE-”

“..Please help him,” Carla mouthed the words out, and I sighed, tucking in my jacket close to myself.

“YOU DON’T - NO. I’M RIGHT. YOU DON’T NEED TO DIE, CARLA. THERE WAS NO NEED FOR AN EXECUTION OF SOMEONE WHO DIDN’T _ MURDER _ ANYONE. THE _ ONLY PERSON THAT NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED IS ME! _”

“**NO, THAT’S WRONG!**”

Monty snapped his head to turn at me, baring his teeth. He presses a button on his armrest, and a similar looking cannon began to form behind his wheelchair, assembling itself part after part.

The PALR.

I merely pointed at the rule, silent.

Monty glared at it. He read it fervently, then he re-read it, and re-read it, and re-read it, and re-read it, and…

“...”

The tears that were welling up in his eyes finally spilled.


End file.
